


Visiting Hour

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane sometimes walks to Thornfield Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for folledesmots

 

 

Jane sometimes walks to Thornfield Hall and sits on the grass, looking at the ruins of what had been her first real home. When she closes her eyes, it is easy to picture the flames licking up the walls, consuming and destroying everything.

She is not given to thinking about 'what if's', but she sometimes wonders if she would have died that night, had she stayed.

She is sorry for the first Mrs. Rochester, and she promises whatever ghosts are wandering the halls of Thornfield that she will love Edward with her whole heart, for as long as she lives. 

 


End file.
